


Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking her Clothes Off

by KittyKatz009



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:38:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKatz009/pseuds/KittyKatz009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an argument, Soul decided to relieve some of her tension. What happens when a certain meister returns from her date early? Written and dedicated to Sampuig306, who asked me to write this! Fem!Soul! Rated M for fem/slash, language, and lemony goodness!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking her Clothes Off

Disclaimer! I do not own Soul Eater T.T 

“Where are you going?” Soul asked from the couch, eyes moving from her television program to look at her meister. Maka was all dolled up, hair lightly curled and cascading down her back. Instead of her normal school girl outfit, she was in a little black dress with black ballet flats. To finish the look off, she had light lip gloss and faint perfume on, as well as a simple choker. All in all, she looked adorable.  
“I have a date tonight,” she smiled happily. Soul’s eyebrows shot up at this, eyes narrowing; she had a huge crush on Maka and was super possessive of her. She hated the idea of her with any other person that wasn’t Soul.  
“With who?” she spat, standing up to glare at her and towering over her.  
“Why does it matter?” she huffed, arms crossing as she glared up at her weapon.  
“Were partners, I should know these things,” she tried reasoning, attempting to cover up her jealously. Truthfully, she just wanted to keep her for herself, never letting another person lay a finger on her beautiful Maka.  
“You don’t need to know about my romantic life,” she scoffed, causing Soul’s eyes to narrow more. “I’m a big girl, I don’t need you to protect me from him.”  
“What happens if something happens to you? How am I supposed to help?” she yelled, hands flying up in exasperation.  
“Nothing’s going to happen Soul! Just calm down!” she shouted back, face turning red in anger, which Soul found to be very sexy on her.  
“I don’t need to calm down! I’m perfectly calm! You’re the one being unreasonable here!” she yelled, instantly regretting her words at the hurt look on her face. “Maka I’m sorry,” she started, but was cut off from a book crashing down on her skull.  
“I’m leaving,” she huffed, grabbing her purse off the counter and walking out the door, leaving Soul on the ground, clutching her aching head.  
“Damn woman,” she muttered, picking herself up off the floor. She grabbed a can of soda from the fridge and walked into her room, slamming the door shut in frustration. Why couldn’t Maka just see that she loved her and didn’t want her hurt? She threw herself on her bed, staring at the ceiling as she thought about Maka. That girl made her frustrated—both physically and emotionally. She couldn’t help her attraction to the young meister, she was beautiful, feisty, and everything Soul wanted in a relationship. Too bad Maka would never go for her. “FUCK!” she yelled, sighing in frustration. Thinking about Maka made her sexually frustrated. All she could picture was holding onto those pigtails as she pulled the blonde in for a passionate kiss, her body writhing beneath hers. She imagined ripping her short skirt and blouse off, freeing her body to her eyes. She groaned loudly, body all hot and bothered. She was glad that Maka was gone now, because she needed to de-stress herself. She lifted her shirt above her head, chucking it to the corner of her room. She was glad that she decided to forego a bra today because it made her task much simpler. Her hands groped at her perky breasts, squeezing them softly as she tried to bite back a moan. She liked to pretend that it was Maka’s hands playing with her, causing her to squeal her name out in a moan of pleasure. She continued massaging the tender flesh as her thighs squeezed together, trying to stifle back her arousal. One hand snaked down her toned stomach, reaching between her legs to tease herself outside of her panties. She couldn’t help the small moan that she released as her fingers circled her clit before she pushed her panties off her hips and kicked them off of her across the room. She spread her legs slightly so she could have some more room to work, her fingers still tracing circles around her clit as she roughly pinched one of her nipples, causing her to squeak out Maka’s name. Her body was flushed as she finally slid her fingers through her lips, index seeking out her moist heat. As she slid her finger in her, her back arched off the bed, keening loudly as she imagined Maka’s fingers probing her body as she peppered kisses up and down her neck before biting lightly on her breasts. She squeezed her breasts, kneading the flesh as her fingers picked up speed, Maka’s name echoing off the walls as her voice raised higher and higher as she came closer and closer to her release. “Maka!” she screamed, almost at her breaking point.  
“S-Soul?” a voice whispered from the doorway and Soul froze. Shit. Fuck. There was no way in hell that this was happening! She twisted her head towards her door and saw Maka standing there, jaw agape as she looked at her weapon. Fuck! She had been caught masturbating. And what’s worse is that she was calling out Maka’s name when she was caught.  
“I-I can explain,” she stuttered out quickly, rushing to cover herself with a sheet. Her cheeks were bright red, and it had little to do with the pleasure now. It was pure embarrassment. “Wh-what are you doing home so early?” she asked sheepishly, trying to figure out how to explain that no, Maka had not just walked in on her finger-fucking herself to her name.  
“He was an ass. Tried to cop a feel in the middle of the restaurant. He’ll think twice about trying that shit on any woman ever again,” she muttered between clenched teeth as she pinched the bridge of her nose. Soul gulped, Maka was pissed; this was not good. She could feel the beating she was going to get. “Anyways, care to explain this?” she asked, eyebrow quirking up in what Soul would normally assume was amusement had she not been calling Maka’s name out.  
“Er uh I was getting rid of some tension?” she whispered embarrassingly, feeling stupid for how scared she sounded.  
“Hmmm… but why were you moaning my name?” she asked as she stalked towards the bed, a strange glint in her eye that caused Soul to gulp uncertainly.  
“I…uh, was thinking about you… Maka, what are you doing?” she squeaked as Maka threw the sheet off of her and crawled seductively towards her. Oh fuck, was she hot. She shifted uncomfortably, trying to not let her arousal be apparent, but failing miserably.  
“Me huh?” she grinned as she pinned Soul down to the bed, straddling her. “Well that’s good…” she trailed as she fingered the hem of her dress before pulling it up and over her, making Soul’s jaw drop and nose begin to bleed slightly. “…because I think about you all the damn time.”  
“You what?” she stuttered as she tried to train her eyes on Maka’s face but was slightly distracted by her bare breasts in her line of vision. Before she could form another sentence, Maka lowered her face to Soul’s and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Soul’s eyes widened in shock before closing as her body finally responded to the meister’s advanced, hands moving to tangle in her hair and grip her waist as her lips moved against hers. Soft sighs escaped both of them as Maka resituated herself to be more comfortable, all but lying on top of Soul, hands caressing her sides before lovingly grazing her breasts.  
“M-Maka!” Soul squealed out as she broke from the kiss to breathe. Had Maka already murdered her and she was in heaven? Because it felt like it; Maka’s touches were damn near perfect. She groaned as her teeth worried on her neck, Soul’s fingers gripping her hair tighter. “Wha-what’s going on?” she panted out as Maka kissed her way back up her neck before staring into her eyes.  
“I’ve wanted you for a long time Soul,” she whispered, leaning in to place a soft kiss on her lips. “I never thought you felt the same way, so to cope I went on dates. Both to try to get over my feelings for you and to try to hide my sexuality. But you know what? Fuck that. I love you Soul. I want you and I want the world to know I love you and that I want you to be mine,” she whispered and Soul teared up. Maka… loved her? Her feelings were reciprocated by the best damn woman on this planet? Instead of answering with words, Soul pulled Maka in for a passionate kiss, flipping them over so she was straddling her.  
“I love you too Maka,” she whispered as she pulled away, hands lovingly caressing her sides. “I loved you since we partnered up. I’m tired of hiding my feelings for you. I want to show you how much I love you and want you,” she begged with her eyes as her hands slid closer and closer to Maka’s perfect breasts. However, she would not make a move on her without her permission. She may want Maka bad but she could never force herself on her.  
“Please Soul, show me. Make love to me. Make me scream your name out to let all of Death City know that I am yours and you are mine,” she whined and that was all that Soul needed. Her lips crashed down on Maka’s as her hands roughly groped at her tits, moaning at how soft she was. This was way better than any fantasy she ever had of the young meister. Maka’s tongue licked at her lips, begging Soul for entrance into her mouth and Soul happily obliged. Their tongues danced in passion as Soul continued to knead her breasts and Maka’s hands worked their way up and down her sides, inching closer and closer to Soul’s heat without her knowledge.  
“God Maka you’re so soft,” she moaned as they pulled away to catch their breath once again. This time, Soul kissed her way up and down Maka’s neck, her sharp teeth nipping at her flesh and marking her as hers. Maka’s moans filled the air and Soul groaned; she was so damn sexy and it was driving her mad with pleasure. She continued kissing her way down her neck before placing light kisses on her breasts.  
“Soul!” she moaned, back arching which allowed Soul to take a nipple in her mouth with ease, sucking and licking her breast to elicit moans out of Maka. While she did this, Maka’s hands deviously slid lower and lower down Soul’s torso until her fingers lightly caressed Soul’s folds, causing her to jump in surprise.  
“Fuck,” she whispered, groaning at the feeling of Maka’s fingers toying with her. It felt better than she imagined. She kissed her way over to the other breast, lavishing it the same way as her hands trailed down to peel her panties off her mile-long legs.  
“That’s what I intend to do,” she smirked before slipping her fingers in her, causing Soul to scream her name out in pleasure. Her mind was spinning as Maka’s fingers moved in and out of her with ease. God damn did that feel good. She moaned against her breasts as her hands trailed up Maka’s legs before spreading them to start toying with her heat as well. Maka moaned loudly as Soul’s fingers entered her and she shivered lightly.  
“Fuck. So warm. So tight,” Soul murmured against her breasts before squeaking as Maka’s thumb grazed her clit. She was already so sensitive from her self-pleasuring, so she knew she was already close to her limit.  
“I-I could say the same thing about you,” she panted, thrusting her fingers in rougher and making Soul squeal in pleasure. She added a second finger, curling them up to hit her walls lightly. Soul’s mind was starting to go blank from the overwhelming sensation, but she refused to come without Maka. Reluctantly, she pulled her hand away from Maka and pulled Maka’s hand from her, sounds of protest coming from the blonde.  
“Shh Maka, this is gonna be better,” she whispered in a sultry voice, changing her position so her face was lined up with Maka’s dripping heat and hers was above Maka’s face. Before Maka could protest any further, Soul lowered her mouth to her, giving her lips a languid lick which caused Maka to scream out in pleasure.  
“Shit Soul!” she cried, hips rising to her mouth. Soul smirked against her, nibbling her clit lightly before moving her tongue straight into her heat, darting in and out at a fast pace as her fingers pinched and rubbed at her clit. Her thighs made a prison around her head, one that she didn’t want to escape from any time soon, as she writhed and moaned on the bed. Soon, Maka realized that she hadn’t been paying Soul any attention and decided to immediately remedy that. Her tongue hesitantly licked at her, causing Soul’s hips to jerk in pleasure and her to moan loudly. Liking the response, she continued licking at her, sucking on her clit as her fingers slid back into Soul’s heat.  
“Damn Maka…” she cried, hips rocking into her fingers as she licked deeper into her. She could feel herself start to tense up and she wanted Maka to come with her so bad. “C-close,” she whispered, fingers working against her clit faster and harder.  
“Ha-So am AH I!” she managed to squeal out, her hips rising to meet Soul’s mouth. She picked up the pace with her fingers, curling them up and hitting a spot deep inside Soul that made her scream louder than before. She gently bit down on Soul’s clit and that was it for her.  
“MAKA!” she screamed, thighs tightening around her head as her walls clamped down on her fingers, her juices coating her hand. She stopped her screaming long enough to lick her faster and harder until she felt Maka tense up beneath her.  
“SOUL!” she screamed at the top of her lungs, her thighs crushing her face as her orgasm came over her. Soul lapped up her juices, savoring the taste. Maka’s tongue darted between Soul’s folds between screams to clean up the mess that she made, enjoying the taste of her lover. Soon, their shaking subsided and Maka’s thighs released their death grip on Soul’s head.  
“Sh-shit Maka, that was amazing,” she panted as she sat up and turned around before collapsing on the bed next to her, chest heaving from the exertion. Maka turned suddenly, pulling the scythe into her arms and kissing her lazily. Soul smirked tiredly and kissed back, their juices mixing together as their tongues caressed each other.  
“Y-yeah it was Soul,” she smiled as she gasped for air after their slow and passionate kiss. “I love you so much,” she whispered as she snuggled close to her, fitting perfectly into her embrace.  
“I love you too Maka,” she whispered, lovingly caressing her back. A thought came to mind and she suddenly became shy and nervous. “So… would you like to be my girlfriend?” she asked sheepishly, knowing that what they did was definitely jumping the gun a bit. She leaned up a bit, looking her in the eyes before leaning in to kiss her lovingly.  
“Thought you would never ask.”

A/N: Read and Review Lovelies! This fic is dedicated to my follower Sampuig306, who asked me to write this lovely one shot of fem!SoMa, Hope you enjoy dear!


End file.
